love triangle
by aramee17
Summary: who will fall in love who? Jack, jerry, and kim? R&R thank you :) ª
1. Chapter 1

Love triangle

FYI- kim likes jack, jack likes kim, and jerry likes kim

**at the dojo**

_kim- hey jack do you want to come over to work on our project?_

**Jack-sure I'd love that!:)**

after jerry heard the convo. He went up to kim and jack.

Jerry- hey kim do you want to come over to help me on my homework?

_Kim-sorry jerry me and jack are going to work on our project._

Jerry- but we don't have a project?

But he did not notice that they left.

**kims house**

**jack- that was close jerry almost found out!**

_Kim- I know! But for him not finding out we should celebrate ;)_

jack knew what she was getting at and leaned down to kiss her soft lips but what they did not know is that someone was watching them make-out.

**Who is it? Guess you might be right R&R :) ª**


	2. Chapter 2

The person ran as fast as he can to the dojo because he knew that he had to tell them what he saw when they get back.

Jack & kim walk in the dojo with the rest of the gang

**milton- ok I just saw kim and jack making-out and they did not tell us :(**

**eddie- No way bro KICK prevails!**

**jerry- BUT I LIKE KIM!**

jack puts kim behind him

**jack- jerry she dos't like you**

**kim- yeah!**

**jerry- if I can't have her no one can!**

"jerry" rippes off his costume and it was…...

**who is it for a hint look up skate rat and someone said that he was going to marry kim :o :)ª∞ R&R**


	3. Chapter 3

Randy!

**jack: randy!**

**randy: yes jackson its me and I am here for kimmy here ;)**

**jack: stay away from her or eles!**

**Randy: oh jackson I new you were going to be like that so we are going to fight just you and me but if I win I kill you and take kim but if you win well you no what happens then you have a deal?**

**Jack: deal!**

**Randy: fight!**

randy takes out a gun and points it a jack

**randy: I never said anything about this :|**

**jack: randy dont kill me or take kim **

**randy: ohh I was lieing **

randy shoots jack but when he dose kim and the rest of the gang acttack him and call 9-1-1

but when they were doing that jack fell to the floor not moveing or breathing...


	4. Chapter 4

Oh no Jack!

**Kim- jack can't be dead no no NO! I will not belive it.**

Kim and the gang were in the waiting room waiting for jack to see if he is ok

jerry came out of know were but they thought it was randy so they pined him down until they found out it was the really jerry

**docter-umm this is some bad news jack will live but we had to give him a fake leg so he has to walk on cruches for six weeks but after that he wil have to get used to the fake leg.**

**Milton- but hes alive?**

**Docter- yes and you may see him if you like?**

And with that he left

in the hospital with jack

**jack- hey guys**

he says quitely

**jack- have you heard what they did to me?**

**Eddie-yeah and we are there with every step of the way k bro?**

Jack sees kim in the corner crying

**jack- hey guys can you leave I want to talk to kim alone for a sec.?**

**Jerry- yeah sure bud.**

**Jack- kimmy come here :*)**

**kim- jack I am so sorry if we were never together you would still have your leg...**

**jack- kim stop if we were never together then I would never have a reason to live...kim you mean every thing to me and more. Don't ever leave me please?!**

**kim- jack I will never leave you ever if you wanted me to because I love you.**

**Jack- I love you to kim.**

…**...-awwww this is so sweet not really hahahahaha :O**

**who is it geuss and find out next week! just a hint NOT randy hehe :)ª∞**


	5. Chapter 5

**Jack: kai! what are you doing here?**

**Kai: just wanted to see my little cousin **

**Kim: why are you really here?**

**Kai: ohhh Randy told me he shot you so I had to see this for my self**

randy walks in like nothing happened

**Randy: jack since you'r hurt we will take kim with and be leaving**

**kai: no lets wait until jack can walk on his own I here he has a fake leg now hahahehe**

kai and randy leave and the gang comes in

**milton: why were they here?**

**Kim they are going to hurt jack right when he can walk on his own**

kim says but leaving out them takeing her so they can worry about one thing at a time

**bye bye sorry you waited so long there will most likely be one this weekend if storm nemo dos't **

**take the power out ;) ª∞**


End file.
